Love's Sweet Sadness
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: COMPLETE! Based on a dream I had. A typical day of school for Yusuke after the Dark Tournament, when Keiko dies as Yusuke had for the first time. How does Yusuke take it? Shounen Ai. (I just changed the name of the fic.)
1. Sayonara, Boku no Aibou

Untitled  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter One: Sayonara, Boku no Aibou (Goodbye, My Friend)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't sue me.  
  
This is my first fanfic revolving around Yusuke. Please be nice.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. A minor pairing is Hiei & Kurama. Saying the dominant one would be a spoiler, but it will be well-known soon. Not only that, it is one of the most uncommon pairings ever to grace the realm of Yu*Yu*Hakusho, & my first try at this pairing to boot! If you readers dislike Yaoi, but read it anyway, please don't flame. If you don't like reading this, just leave & find something better, okay? Arigato!  
  
Also, I will sprinkle Japanese words & phrases into this fic, but I'll include my current best translations just for those people who do not know.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hi there! My name is Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest fighter in Sarayashiki Junior High! My name is pronounced, "Yoo-skeh Yoo-rlah-meh-shee". My hair is jet black, swept back by hair gel, and I have large brown eyes. One day, on my way home from the school I decided to leave for a week or two during the middle of the day, I met some kid playing ball in the street. I recall telling him how dangerous it was, but he kicked his ball into the street somehow, and a car came after him! I shoved him out of the way and I died instantly. From there on, I met Botan, the Ferry Woman of the River Styx. She then told me that my sacrifice had been completely useless; that the kid I saved would have been perfectly fine if not for my interference! So, in order to regain my life, I did many things, and one of the best things I did for getting my ass out of Reikai, - or Spirit World - was to do a "noble deed" and saved Keiko Yukimura in place of my own resurrection. Keiko is my best friend since from as far as I can remember; her name is pronounced, "Kay-koh Yoo-kee-moo-rlah". From then on, I was able to live again by one of Keiko's kisses. The transaction through the kiss was of Reiki - or Spirit Energy - from her to myself.  
  
That's just the beginning on how my life turned upside-down. I was then granted the title: "Reikai Tantei" - or "Spirit Detective".  
  
In my work, I later met Shuuichi Minamino, the reincarnation of the legendary Youko Kurama. Everyone except for ningen - humans - call him Kurama. The only exception is my rival and friend, Kuwabara. Kurama's name is pronounced, "Koo-rlah-mah", and his human name is pronounced, "Shoo-ee- chee Mee-nah-mee-noh". Kurama has blood-red hair and pretty green eyes. They, with his pink Meiou High School uniform, make him look almost like a girl. I have heard him mistaken as one, and he's just as popular as I am notorious. I've seen the horrible sight - girls flock at his feet, showering him with gifts and pleads to be his girlfriend. Anyway, I met him while on one of my earliest - and toughest - missions. He was in partnership with Gouki, a soul-eating oni - ogre-demon type of monster - and a fire and ice demon named Hiei. His name is pronounced, "Hee-ay". I'll get to a bit more in-depth about the two humanoid demons in a minute.  
  
At the present time, one year since I began my job as Reikai Tantei, I managed some off-time and went to school for once.  
  
I was going to be late for the umpteenth time in my life, no matter how fast I ran. At this time, I was almost as fast as Hiei, too. Again, I'll tell you about him in a minute, so shaddap!  
  
I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I knew who was there. "Up for a round, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Nah. Hiei and Kurama just told me that you were goin' to school today, so I decided to take your route," he replied, dashing up next to me. He wears the proper blue uniform, while I wear my beloved green jumper. Hell, I don't care what I wear, just as long as it pisses off the teachers.. to an extent. It's not like I'm going to run around naked or something. That'd be stupid and leave me wide open to attack. Not only that, it'd ruin my Perfect Bully image.  
  
Anyway, I wear what I want, just like in those American public schools.  
  
"Oh, whatever," I reply. How odd. Kuwabara ALWAYS wants to try and kick my ass... "What's up, Kuwabara?"  
  
He frowns and looks me dead in the eye. "I.. I got the tickle feeling a moment ago."  
  
That made me stop in my tracks. Were we being followed and I never realized it? Was there a new assignment my friends and I had to take care of? "There's a demon nearby?"  
  
Over the year, I have learned to NEVER EVER doubt Kuwabara's sixth sense. It's at least ninety-nine percent correct. There are many times where he was a better choice at fighting than I was, like, say, one time during the Dark Tournament, we fought against Dr. Ichigaki's team of controlled humans. Actually, their bodies were the only thing controlled. Kuwabara noticed this and convinced me NOT to kill them, as they were innocent.  
  
Well, he was right. Dr. Ichigaki was a jackass. And when I say "was" I mean "WAS"!  
  
Yup. I kicked his bucket, and he keeled over, falling into the crowds in a heap. Boy, did that feel good!  
  
"Not a demon... I think it's a fluke. I can't sense anything at all... whether it be Reiki or Youki, I sense nothin'."  
  
Kuwabara is also my friend and rival. He is my friend because we are on the same side, and are rivals because of our similar attack strength. I am always one step ahead of him, which constantly pisses him off, and I always beat the shit out of him. He has orange-red hair and very dark brown, horizontal diamond-shaped eyes. Those eyes are nearly black.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Anyway, Hiei is a fire youkai and Koorime all in one mixture - which is really weird, considering that Koorime are an all-female race - with ruby- red eyes and black hair spiked up into a flame. His hair is also adorned with white streaks into - what it looks like to me - a symbol of his own, dominant element: fire. I seriously couldn't help you about his past, since he never wants to tell me. I wouldn't know about Kurama, though. Ask *him* sometime. Hiei's about five feet tall, and seriously fast, but that - alone - is an understatement. You could be riding in a car going eighty miles an hour and all you'd see is a black blur... Let alone if you were standing still. You can barely see him then. *I* can barely see him! I should know. I fought him twice, once out of duty, and another time when I got so pissed off, he told me to take out some stress by fighting him. Also, I've seen him fight. He tries to end his fights as quickly as possible. He's really ruthless and it's funny when he picks on Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, likes to drag out his fights and make his opponent think he's winning. I've looked at Hiei, and he seems to become extremely irritated at what the kitsune does. He has some pretty nasty - but also beautiful - attacks. They mostly center around plants and his roses. He has a defensive move where petals come around him, and they cut anything in their way, no matter WHAT the material. His Rose Whip is his trademark weapon, most likely even from his days as a fox. He can even transform weeds growing from the cracks of cement into razor-sharp knives that are sharper than any steel any ningen could come up with. At will, he can also become his original form - a silver fox. However, his most grotesque - but also cool - attacks are from the Makai - or Demon World. One of which where he can have a man-eating tree come up from any ground and devour his enemies alive (he can control this in his youko form, by the way).  
  
Nasty, huh?  
  
The bells rang in their chime similar to a grandfather clock, - but higher - and I knew we were going to be very late.  
  
What did I care? I showed up when I damn well felt like it! If I felt like leaving in the middle of the day, I would! Simple as that!  
  
***  
  
The final bell rang.  
  
Standing up from my perch on the rooftop's cement ground, I descended the steps into the fringed school. I SWEAR, they keep those air conditioners on all fuckin' day long! EVEN in the winter! There should be a LAW against that, god dammit!  
  
Tromping through the halls, I exited the front gates.  
  
I began my daily route back home to my drunken mother. As I rounded the corner, I heard the screech of tires and the sound of a body being hit. I knew that sound anywhere, after all, I HAD been killed by a car before.  
  
I turned my head toward the sight. The first thing I saw was the brown car.  
  
[It must have been speeding. Those lazy bums who don't learn after the mistake of hitting ME! I wonder who got hit?] I was curious as to who got hit. My stomach felt funny this time.  
  
The next thing I saw, was the deep red blood on the long-since-dried tar of the road. I had long since been used to the sight of blood. After all, I'M the one who ends up bleeding for a while in any of my missions as Spirit World Detective... then, the enemy's blood spills when I defeat them.  
  
I approached slowly, watching for the cause of such blood to spill.  
  
I saw a shoe, then a blue skirt...  
  
[She's from my school...!]  
  
I saw her nicely developed chest, but I quickly moved my gaze to the girl's face.  
  
My blood ran cold; my heart stopped in my chest, and I felt like I'd faint for the first time in my life. This couldn't be real! This couldn't be!!!  
  
I heard Botan talking to the spirit in the distance above me. The spirit's voice was unbelievably familiar. I could NEVER forget the voice of my best friend!  
  
"No... K-Keiko..."  
  
I knelt near her dead form. I couldn't hear anything from her - not a heartbeat or anything! She was... dead...  
  
I felt my Reiki rising dramatically, but I didn't care about that. My eyes burned, my body trembled all over.  
  
...I remember losing control --  
  
"Ke... KEIKOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
-- and, vaguely, I remember my energy tearing up the scenery...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Can anyone help me with a name? Please review this! Anyone?  
  
I actually dreamt this, but Keiko didn't die instantly in it. She died in the hospital while Yusuke looked on, helpless to save her. Not only that, he didn't blow up at the city.  
  
More to come - this isn't done yet.  
  
Started: 8/21/03, 9:30PM  
  
Finished: 8/23/03, 1:45PM 


	2. Steps to Recovery

Untitled  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Two: Steps to Recovery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't sue me.  
  
This is my first fanfic revolving around Yusuke. Please be nice.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. A minor pairing is Hiei & Kurama. Saying the dominant one would be a spoiler, but it will be well-known soon. Not only that, it is one of the most uncommon pairings ever to grace the realm of Yu Yu Hakusho! If you readers dislike Yaoi, but read it anyway, please don't flame. If you don't like reading this, just leave & find something better, okay? Arigato!  
  
Rose Angelz - I guess it would be strange, but I'm not going to focus on her. As far as the thought of what I dreamed, I don't think Keiko's going to come back at all. Like I said, this fanfic is based of an extremely rare pairing, as I've only read one fanfic with this couple.  
  
Also, just know, that I never got through the dream, so the ending is unknown even to me. My brother, Jake, kicked me & woke me up. Hiei & Kurama were also pretty OOC.  
  
Also, the timeline of this fic could be just right after the Dark Tournament. It seems to fit; just think of this as an intermission between missions.  
  
This part takes place after a few months from the first chapter. Yusuke is still upset because of Keiko's death, so Kurama...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The sun shone through the branches of the tree two lovers sat under. Well, one was sitting, the other was in his lap horizontally, dark head supported by the other's arm. The redhead's hand was tangled within some spiky strands of the dark one. White strands of hair poked out near his forehead in some sort of star shape.  
  
Green eyes blinked in the light and turned down to a closed pair of almond- shaped ones. He did not shift in his place, nor did he utter a word. He silently admired the Jaganshi's beauty, and some of his "best" parts were hidden under a silver blanket spun of silk, but his body was in his lap. That blanket pooled like a lake near the black-haired-one's feet and at his flat stomach.  
  
Finally, Kurama spoke, though he still bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking from this afternoon. The redhaired beauty liked his own ideas of where, when, and how. However, when circumstances allowed, the youko would allow the Jaganshi to be the seme.  
  
And THAT was pretty damn often. After all, his fire youkai WAS the dominant part of their relationship. "Hiei?"  
  
"...Hn?" replied the han-Koorime. His eyes slid open and he snuggled, though hesitantly, further up the kitsune's chest. He tucked his head under Kurama's chin. Some of the spikes tickled the fox's nose.  
  
"You know, how Keiko died and all?"  
  
Hiei nodded slightly. He did not speak.  
  
"...I have a wonderful idea for Yusuke!" beamed Kurama. He grinned.  
  
The ruby-eyed one untucked his head from the being with emerald-colored eyes. "What?" he merely asked. He was curious as hell as to what his fox could come up with. His tricks actually were beneficial to Hiei himself, so, this idea of Kurama's would probably help Yusuke, as Kurama had said.  
  
Kurama leaned down and began to whisper his plan. Hiei nodded every now and then, a demonic grin quickly plastering itself on his face.  
  
The fox finished his plan, giggling softly. Hiei burst out into full- fledged laughter; his fox quickly joined in.  
  
Booooyy, would this be fun!  
  
"Let me call Yusuke. We'll meet at Genkai's temple."  
  
"Hahahaha! Go ahead, baka kitsune! Go for it!"  
  
Kurama frowned. "Ore wa kitsune no baka NAI yo!!" he retorted in irritation.  
  
"You're right. You're not A stupid fox. You're MY baka kitsune!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Let me call up Yusuke!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang in the Urameshi residence. A pair of chocolate eyes lazily opened and a hand slowly reached over and picked up the receiver. "Moshi- moshi?"  
  
{Yusuke!} replied a voice.  
  
"Kurama?" murmured the boy. He blinked and sat up slightly. "What's up?"  
  
{Yusuke, we need to meet at Genkai's.}  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow, brown eyes weary with depression. "I'm not in the mood. Tell grandma that I'm not interested."  
  
{It has nothing to do with Genkai,} replied Kurama from his cell phone. On the other line, he and Hiei were creating something of his plants. {Just come on. Just think of this as a fun little get-together. There's also going to be sake and the like.}  
  
The leader of the Reikai Tantei growled. "What are you tryin' ta pull, Kurama?! I thought you DIDN'T support the fact that I smoked and stuff!" [He sounds like... Keiko...] He gulped and sucked in a hitched breath. [Keiko...]  
  
{So, Yusuke, it would be nice if you could come. I even asked Kuwabara if he was willing to fight you if you still wanted to.}  
  
Yusuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What makes you think all I want to do is kick Kuwabara's ass?" [Wait, that doesn't really sound like me... I'm always rarin' to kick his ass...]  
  
{Nothing makes me think that. I just thought you'd want to drop by for a bit. Anyway, it starts tonight at six.}  
  
"Good thing it's a weekend," mumbled Yusuke. He glanced at his alarm clock. It read 5:00 PM. "I'll think about it, Kurama, okay?"  
  
{Okay, Yusuke. Bye.}  
  
"Bye..." He hung up and brought his knees to his chest. He rested his chin atop them and lowered his eyes halfway. He stared at nothing, yet his gaze seemed to be upon the far wall of his bedroom.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
He slowly looked up.  
  
"You're not going to be moping around all day, are you?" asked his mother, Atsuko. For once, she wasn't smoking. "You have been for just as long as Keiko died, and I know it's hard, but maybe you should go somewhere."  
  
"Were you listening in?" he growled.  
  
"Kin~~~da~~," she chimed. "The phone's loud, so I heard the whole conversation," she said with a small grin. "Anyway, you *should* go. The past is the past, and I know it's hard, but you should try to let go." Her grin fell. "Besides, Keiko would want your happiness, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke looked away at the mentioning of Keiko. "Fine, fine, I'll go."  
  
***  
  
Yusuke slowly walked up the steps that led to Genkai's Temple. Man, this place brought back a few memories. He remembered his training with the old hag. He remembered how hard all those tests had been...  
  
...which brought back memories of the Dark Tournament...  
  
...which brought forth memories of Keiko in the crowds, yelling at him and cheering him on.  
  
His eyes watered, but he hastily wiped them with the sleeve of his long- sleeved blue shirt. He slid open the door to the main room and entered. Several sets of eyes looked up, each belonging to his friends. One pair was green, another was red, and two were dark brown.  
  
[Well, the gang's all here... Nice of them...] "Hi guys..." he murmured, seating himself in between Kurama and Kuwabara. "So, what're we gonna do?"  
  
"Oh, Botan and Koenma are getting the sake ready," answered Kuwabara, completely fixing his gaze on his rival. Yusuke's dead eyes stared right back at him, and it unnerved the taller one. [Damn, he's really broken up... He doesn't have any fight in his eyes anymore...! I doubt he'll wanna fight me at all!] "...so we can drink ourselves into the floor, watch movies and maybe beat the shit outta each other. Just the usual."  
  
Kurama sipped his tea, his eyes twinkling. He turned his gaze to their leader. "Yusuke, you might want to drink your tea before it gets cold," he advised.  
  
Without a second thought, Yusuke drank some of it. He forcibly swallowed it, for the taste was bitter and strange, and demanded, for an instant, in his usual way, "KURAMA! What the f*ck's IN this stuff?!"  
  
Kurama chuckled at his tone. THAT was the Yusuke they all knew and loved. "I thought you LIKED that kind of tea?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't know what the hell it is! All I know is that it tastes like shit and back!--" [And I feel really weird... my head's startin' to pound like hell...] "--I'm going outside to get the taste out! Later!" He slammed open the door and walked to a nearby stream. As he was rinsing out his mouth, Kurama sighed.  
  
"I was almost certain he was going to spit it out," murmured Kurama to Hiei, giggling softly.  
  
Hiei held back some laughs of his own. He merely nodded. "Yes, he does have the kind of attitude to reject things he doesn't like without sweetening the blows. I was almost surprised."  
  
"Uh, guys, what're you two talkin' about?" asked Kuwabara, eyeing them skeptically.  
  
The redhead waved him off. "Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing you could understand, Kuwa-baka," said Hiei.  
  
"Nani?!!" demanded Kuwabara. "It's Kuwabara, baka! Not Kuwa-baka!"  
  
"Ore wa baka nai, ningen no baka," retorted the Jaganshi. "I know. Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Kisama! I'm gonna wring your neck, chibi!!" He stood up and started stomping over.  
  
~*WHAM!!*~  
  
Kuwabara went flying and landed on the ground a few feet away.  
  
Yusuke rotated his arm with a grin. "Man, that felt good! Kuwabara, you should know to shut up sometimes," said the delinquent.  
  
[Good. The potion's taking affect. Now, there's only one more thing to watch out for...] thought Kurama, sipping his own tea as he watched the two men bicker.  
  
"Urameshi! You up for a fight?!"  
  
He grinned and grabbed the oaf by the arm. He started to drag him out of the temple. "Aren't I always?! Let's take it outside so that *GRANDMA* doesn't have my head on a platter!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In the dream, this chapter began in the next day. Yusuke never got a phone call from Kurama. It wasn't tea that Yusuke drank, but some sort of mixture that had the color of a Yeerk Pool from Animorphs. Not only that, in the dream, it was balanced on Genkai's head for some reason... weird. Oh, and not only that, Yusuke had been aware of the fact that the potion was meant to get rid of his depression, and had muttered, taking it off Genkai's head, "I hope this works!"  
  
However, what's the potion's other effect that has Kurama so sinister-like? Bad kitsune!  
  
Started: 9/5/03, 3:30PM  
  
Finished: 9/14/03, 12:54PM 


	3. Caving In

Untitled  
  
by Kurohi Tatsaki  
  
Chapter Three: Caving In  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't sue me.  
  
This is my first fanfic revolving around Yusuke. Please be nice.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. A minor pairing is Hiei & Kurama. Saying the dominant one would be a spoiler, but it will be well-known soon. Not only that, it is one of the most uncommon pairings ever to grace the realm of Yu Yu Hakusho (plus, it's a Yaoi one!)! If you readers dislike Yaoi, but read it anyway, please don't flame. If you don't like reading this, just leave & find something better, okay? Arigato!  
  
Kuramie and Kaiaramith - It'll be hard to overlook the Yaoi b/c it plays a huge part - that's one of the themes in this story! ^^ If you're insistent on overlooking the Yaoi, I wish you GOOOOOOOOD luck ^_^ b/c that's just about all I write these days! It's also okay to hate Yaoi, but I'm just giving you a friendly warning b/c this fanfic IS Yaoi. So, if it starts getting too Yaoi-ish for your tastes, then do what you will, but pleeeeeeassse don't flame me for writing what I like.  
  
This was a bit harder to come up with b/c I didn't dream this part at all. I never got past the last chapter in my actual dream, so I'm making this story up as I go along, as usual. The only thing I plan is a happy ending for this fic.  
  
This is the last installment. Anyone want a sequel? If so, I'll probably get to it sometime else. I have a lot of fics to do, too.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yusuke smirked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara smirked at Yusuke.  
  
The delinquent lunged at the oaf and aimed to punch him in the face. Kuwabara blocked at the last second, grabbed his friend's arm, and nearly managed to fling him away and land a fist of his own to the other's face.  
  
The jet-black-haired boy caught the fist in one hand and managed to unleash a few blows to Kuwabara's gut. He backed off for a moment and grinned coyly.  
  
Kuwabara blindly lunged at the other male, fists at the ready.  
  
"Izzat all you got, Kazuma?!" demanded the teen, wiping a few bangs out of his chocolate eyes. They gleamed in a strange manner.  
  
Kuwabara's body suddenly froze at the boy's demand without hesitation. Those words had sunk in faster than he could have ever imagined possible for his thick skull. [Did he just call me...]  
  
"Or am I gonna have ta go ta you?!" Yusuke finished half a heartbeat later. He lunged and pulled back a fist. Mid-swing when he neared the other male, he turned the punch into a tackle and landed atop the other. The force made them both flip once, but the skilled fighter managed to land as the seme again. He grinned happily and lowered his head toward the other's so he could easily decipher the other's eyes' meaning. "So, do I win, Kazuma??" he asked hyperly.  
  
"URAMESHI!!" wailed the temporarily physically paralyzed oaf. "Why are you callin' me 'Kazuma'?!?!"  
  
The resurrected child blinked slowly, as if in a daze. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Ooowwwwww... it feels like a bulldozer rolled my head flatter than a sheet of paper..." He stopped rubbing his head for a second and saw the carrot-top underneath him. He was surprised to see that Yusuke's own legs straddled the oaf's waist. He blinked. "Eh? Kuwabara, what's goin' on? I thought we were fighting, not wrestling...!"  
  
"That's what I'D like to know!!" retorted the other boy anxiously. "One minute we were fighting and the next second you pinned me!! Get OFF!!" He threw the shorter male off of him. Before Yusuke even managed to land with a "thud", the oaf dashed off somewhere in "grandma's forest" as the delinquent had once put it.  
  
"Oi, Kuwabara! Matte yo!" Yusuke gave chase. "Wait UP, Kuwabara!" called the boy. As a root came his way, he effortlessly leapt over it. As Kuwabara rounded the corner of a tree, he blindly dashed ahead.  
  
"Kuwabara!!" He gradually picked up his speed. He soon caught up with Kuwabara and tackled him yet again, sending them rolling for who knows how long.  
  
At some time, during the roll, Yusuke's foot hit a sharp rock. He felt pain trace its jagged path through his ankle and up his leg, but he didn't cry out. He bore it like it was nothing, for the pain was almost nothing.  
  
They gradually came to a stop with Yusuke carelessly heaped atop the taller one. They both panted, as the run had been faster than usual rather than long and slow.  
  
Yusuke raised his head from the other's chest. Even from the mild distance, he could still hear the other's pounding heart. "Kuwabara...? Daijobu?"  
  
He nodded, still gasping. "Get. Off. Me," he ordered best that he could. It sounded more like a plea, though.  
  
The delinquent blinked widely, his mouth slightly agape. He found Kuwabara's tone a little off. After a moment, he shifted and frowned as pain seemingly coursed through both his legs. "...I can't move...... Kuwabara," he whispered, almost fearfully. Keyword was "almost".  
  
The carrot-top took this moment to regain his breath. He sat up without moving his legs much so as not to disturb the other boy. "Whaddya mean, 'you can't move', Urameshi?"  
  
The delinquent frowned and pushed himself up, using his hands as support against the ground. Experimentally, he tried to move his right leg.  
  
...It moved!  
  
He did the same with his left.  
  
...It twitched and he felt pain.  
  
"Nnn...!" He forcefully pushed himself away and landed on his butt a few inches from the other man with a soft grunt. He pulled his right leg up to his chest, took his right arm to hold against the lower part of his leg, keeping his posture in place. Yusuke stared blankly at his left leg. As long as it didn't move his ankle, it didn't hurt.  
  
But it throbbed like hell.  
  
"Urameshi?"  
  
He waved the other off, keeping his gaze rigidly focused on his leg. He grit his teeth slightly and bit out in a pretty smooth manner, "I'm fine. I think I just hurt my ankle from something hard it hit."  
  
"Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke looked up. The oaf was pretty damn close - actually, closer than mere seconds ago. [What is he doing so close to me? What does he want?]  
  
"I learned some healing techniques from Yukina-san..." he trailed for a moment.  
  
[Oh. That's why.]  
  
"Want me to heal you up real quick so you won't have to lean on my shoulder?"  
  
Yusuke remained silent. He stared blankly at the taller one, eyes lost and unfocused, as if his soul were leaving his body right this second. [It's just a little injury, but I guess... maybe, he could. I usually just heal up by myself, but... a little boost couldn't hurt, ne...?] After a moment, he nodded once.  
  
Kuwabara's hands rested just over the injury and started to glow softly.  
  
The delinquent shut his eyes as the ache of slight movements was escorted out of his system by energy. [So... warm......] Just as Kuwabara finished up, he turned to the boy.  
  
"Urameshi?"  
  
"Zzzzzz..." replied Yusuke, deep in dreamland. His arms weakly held himself up, and his head was lolled gently to his left, close to the oaf's broad right shoulder.  
  
The second-best fighter of Sarayashiki Junior High snorted once before hauling the teen over his shoulder to carry him back to the Temple. "Urameshi, you ding-dong... I wonder what you were thinking, you baka..."  
  
Yusuke's sleeping mind lay in a world of warmth. After a moment, images came forth from the dark abyss created from behind his eyelids.  
  
Yusuke pulled up a brunette's skirt. "Whoo, them's some bug-ugly panties. Crack-stained, too."  
  
*~SMACK!~*  
  
"IDIOT! PERVERT!" barked the girl. "Just DIE why don't you?!!"  
  
The delinquent gently brushed against his own cheek as he regarded the girl before him fondly. "Hey, Keiko. Nice kiss."  
  
"Yusuke you lazy bum! Get your ass UP and help your friends!!"  
  
Keiko...  
  
"Shut up! *Nobody* talks that way to the toughest mug in Sarayashiki, you got it?! You'll lick the bottoms of *my* shoes today!!"  
  
"Really. Okay, I've got a swell *bad mood* going... so this oughta work out fine."  
  
*~POW!~* "Take that!" *~WHACK!~*  
  
"I.. I got the tickle feeling a moment ago," murmured his one-and-only rival.  
  
"There's a demon nearby?" asked Yusuke, his voice echoing.  
  
"Not a demon... I think it's a fluke. I can't sense anything at all... whether it be Reiki or Youki, I sense nothin'."  
  
Kuwabara...  
  
"All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist... really, you're just a lucky fool."  
  
"...My real name was Youko. I was a kitsune. A spirit fox."  
  
"In time I became bored, and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm glad you're so enthused! The game will be more exciting this way!"  
  
"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!"  
  
Kurama... Hiei...  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
Kuwabara was startled from his thoughts - who woulda thought he actually performed at least the basic arts of thinking? - and set his sights on the stirring boy near him.  
  
Brown eyes flickered open. Yusuke sat up and looked around as he let his neck stretch out. As soon as he recognized his surroundings, he mumbled, "Kuwabara?"  
  
The other teen's gaze flicked to his friend's before retreating quickly in a skittish manner. "Everyone's drunk themselves into the floor... believe it or not, even Kurama and Hiei."  
  
Mirth lit up Yusuke's eyes, but it wasn't powerful enough to create even a giggle in his depressed being. "...Honto ka?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded once, fixing his averting gaze back to his rival. "Yeah, though with Hiei, it's no surprise. He loves the warmed sake." He paused a moment before asking quietly, "So, um, how's your ankle?"  
  
The delinquent gave it a slight twitch and a small grin formed. "Eh, it's better. A tad bit sore, but it can't be helped. But, the injury itself is gone. I should be able to fight again within a days time or so."  
  
"Ah, sugoi," sighed Kuwabara in relief. "My healing powers aren't as good as Yukina-san's, but at least they worked on you."  
  
Yusuke smiled for a second. "Arigato, Kuwabara." He looked away, eyes focused on an empty spot on the floor.  
  
There was some silence, until Kuwabara broke it.  
  
"Um, can I ask something?" murmured the taller teen. He absently tugged at a loose end of his shirt. He was kind of nervous about the matter he was about to bring up. He hoped he wouldn't disturb the other boy, considering how fond he's grown of Yusuke.  
  
He found himself wanted to see the other boy as much as possible. So much, that it would have to be determined if it were love or infatuation.  
  
Kuwabara hoped for the former.  
  
Hence, he didn't want to shatter the other boy. But, this topic *had* to get out into the open!  
  
He had to see...  
  
"Shoot," replied his crush without hesitation.  
  
[He must really, really trust me not to hurt him with questions.] "How... are you doing... I mean..." stuttered he. "dealing... with... the loss of... Keiko-chan?"  
  
As soon as the girl's name came from his lips, a harsh sob burst forth from the other's chest. Its siblings followed their leader, and came in one massive rush. Tears streamed from dark chocolate eyes, which closed themselves to the world around them harshly. Their owner did not wish for them to be seen in such a vulnerable state. He felt shattered all over again. After all, actually losing Keiko after all he had done, after all he had gone through, just so she could live...  
  
...and now, she...  
  
The orange-tinted carrot-top blinked only once before throwing a comforting arm around the other's shoulders. Slowly, he pulled the other against his chest and rocked his body back slightly. His arms wrapped around the other's shoulders to further protect the boy. He let the proud fighter cry his eyes out as he simply rubbed the shorter teen's right shoulder in a slow, circular motion.  
  
"She was... like a baby sister to me... oh Keiko... I couldn't even save her..." he sobbed. He bit his lip to try and quiet his cries. It seemed to work... sort of.  
  
"Her death hit me pretty hard, too," confessed the other teen "but, you want to know what vibe she gave me right after her death?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." he choked. "Nani? What did she want?"  
  
"It was a vibe that she wanted your happiness. She was sad because *you* were sad. Her time of death was scheduled for that very afternoon... Botan- chan told me so... Urameshi, gomen..."  
  
"...Daijobu......" His watery eyes opened. "...Oi, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Nn?" mumbled the other boy. He closed his eyes.  
  
"...Can I... Can I call you... 'Kazuma'?" asked Yusuke.  
  
The other boy hesitated as the shorter boy unconsciously drew himself even closer, half-snuggling the side of his head to the taller boy's left shoulder.  
  
"...I-I mean... it *is* your name, after all..." he mumbled, trying to validate his question.  
  
"Yusuke........."  
  
Being called by his first name struck an unknown cord inside him. The called boy turned his head, replying, "Na--mmmph?!" He blinked widely as he felt another pair of lips close over his own. "Mmmnnn..." He closed his eyes as sensations overwhelmed his sight. He let himself be carried away with the new pleasures. His own tongue tentatively touched the other's lips and was quickly granted access. Their tongued dueled for the first time in, for Yusuke's, strange, and Kuwabara's, familiar territory.  
  
Kuwabara undid Yusuke's button-up shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He rained kisses of comfort and compassion across his throat and down to his chest. His mouth hungrily searched for a nipple and eagerly encased it in his hot mouth. He teased it with his mouth and used his fingers against the all but abandoned one.  
  
Yusuke mewed softly and gently tugged the other's hair. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Kuwabara's mouth went to the other nipple and suckled it.  
  
The uke arched into the other's treatment and moaned softly. His leg urgently rubbed at an area between Kuwabara's hips and thighs, causing the taller one to groan. He pulled his face away from the other boy's chest and regarded him thoughtfully.  
  
Yusuke unbuttoned the other's shirt and tugged it off...  
  
***  
  
A figure yawned softly and rose to his feet elegantly. He strode over to one of the rooms and silently slid open the door.  
  
Two figures lay intertwined with each other, their breathing slow and even. The first figure was Yusuke. The second was Kuwabara.  
  
The figure's keen nose picked up the scent of lovemaking.  
  
That's exactly how Kurama found them. He went unnoticed, as his reiki was masked. He smiled lightly, satisfied that the potion had sunk in with its full effect. Reiki still masked, he then sauntered off to find his lover, Hiei. He had some things to report. Other than that...  
  
...Misshon Ichi Kansei Shita  
  
Fin.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
oi = hey  
  
nani = what/what did you say?  
  
Honto ka = Really?  
  
daijobu (the "o" is long) = It's okay/I'm okay/fine  
  
arigato (the "o" is long) = Thank you!/Thanks  
  
Ore wa kitsune no baka NAI yo = I am NOT a stupid fox!  
  
Moshi-moshi = Hello? (answering the telephone)  
  
Ore wa baka nai, ningen no baka = I am not an idiot, stupid human.  
  
kisama = bastard  
  
chibi = derogatory term for "short". "shrimp" is also a translation. Lately, the word "chibi" refers to anime characters with a head posing as half of their height.  
  
sugoi = good  
  
matte yo = Wait! (matte = wait)  
  
Reiki = Spirit Energy  
  
Reikai Tantei = Spirit Detective  
  
Youko = Fox. In this case, it seems, Youko = fox demon  
  
Hiei = Kanji for "Flying Shadow" (It is also, of course, our favorite Jaganshi's name!)  
  
youkai = demon  
  
seme = dominant/person who inflicts something/the boss  
  
han- = half-  
  
sake = rice wine  
  
Jaou Ensatsu Kokryuhaa (Jao Ensatsu Kokuryu-ha)  
  
uke = submissive/receiving end (opposite of "seme")  
  
misshon = mission  
  
ichi = one  
  
kansei shita = accomplished/completed  
  
22 September 2003 


End file.
